Konoha's New Shinobi
by Teh Great Nubberz-oneechan
Summary: Takes Place in the Shippuden episodes. Fluff, SasuSaku, NaruHina, and NejiTen. A little ShikaIno. A simple story of hanging out, and just every day stuff in the life of a ninja.
1. Cherry Blossoms

A/N:

The first chapter is SasuSaku. Kawaii pairing, yesh. Please review and maybe even fave it! Nellie has a cookie for all those kind people who leave nice reviews. -nods-

Nellie: 'Tis I, The Great Nubbers! 8D  
Sasuke: ...What the? Nubbers?  
Nellie: Yup. Like the name?  
Sasuke: No.  
Nellie: Whaaa? You mean. -pouts-  
Sasuke: Hmph.  
Nellie: Anyway, enjoy the story. :3

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly down the dirt path. Since it was spring, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the warm wind was blowing the delicate pink petals of the blossoms everywhere. He heard running footsteps coming toward him, but kept moving slowly. He knew who it was. 

Five seconds later, he was tackled by a 15-year-old, pink-haired kunoichi. After they got up, the kunoichi giggled and hugged him. Sasuke smiled and said, "Baka. I heard you from a mile away."

The kunoichi laughed and said, "Who are you calling baka? If you had heard me, you would've moved!" Sasuke hugged her back, and then sat on a bench.

"Sakura-chan, I would've moved if I wanted to. You know that. I let you have your fun." Smirked Sasuke. "Besides, it's kind of fun for me, too."

Sakura blushed and sat down next to the raven-haired shinobi. "You were taking one of your long walks, weren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe", Sasuke replied. "Besides, I was gonna stop here to polish my weapons anyway…" Sasuke took out a kunai and a special cloth. He sprayed some lemon oil on it, and wiped the kunai with the cloth.

Sakura took off the weapon holder on her left leg. She then took out a kunai.

"Ngh…" Sasuke winced.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He had a cut on his index finger, not too small, but not huge either. Sakura frowned. "A small cut doesn't hurt."

Sasuke smiled painfully. "Of course it doesn't. The lemon oil is making it sting really bad, though."

She took a look at the wound, and then summoned a simple first-aid kit. "I'm now a specialist in medical jutsu, and I owe it all to Tsunande-sama." She took out a band-aid, then took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blushed as Sakura placed his finger in her mouth to clean the wound. And then Sakura gently wrapped his finger in the band-aid.

"I thought you hated the taste of blood", Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura smiled. "I do. Just yours tastes sweet. Like tomatoes, kinda."

Sasuke took the kunai and made a tiny cut on Sakura's cheek. She winced in pain as she felt the blade sever her skin. Blood dripped down her cheeks, and she blushed. Sasuke was gently licking the blood of her skin. "Sakura-chan. Your blood tastes like cherries."

Sakura giggled, and then leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, I remember the day our class was introduced to each other."

"…I do too.

* * *

_It was a bright, sunny day. A perfect day to start school. The Konohagakure Ninja Academy had just begun its first day, and the class was being introduced to each other._

"…_Haruno Sakura? Welcome! Please share some info that we might all need to know", spoke Iruka._

"_My name is Haruno Sakura. My favorite colors are pink and red, and my favorite flower is the daffodil." Sakura said, a little shy._

_Young Sasuke looked at Sakura, and immediately thought she was cute. He hoped that they would become friends. Then his name was called._

"_Uchiha Sasuke! Please give us some information we should know about you." Iruka greeted._

_Sasuke blushed a little, and said, "I like onigiri__ and the color blue…and the manga Rorouni Kenshin."_

_7-year-old Sakura smiled a little. _He seems nice and really talented…_she thought to herself. She wanted to be friends, too._

* * *

Sasuke woke to reality. Sakura had fallen asleep, and he decided he was a wee bit sleepy too. He picked Sakura up gently, and then laid her down in the shade of a sakura tree. He laid down next to her and fell asleep. 

When Sasuke woke up, with a note next to his head. It read, "Thanks for the nap with me. It was really refreshing. I have a special gift for you, but you must find me first!

Love, Sakura

(Hint: Slurp, slurp! Long noodles and nice warm broth!)"

Sasuke sighed. "Geez, she can be annoying." He got up, stretched, and then walked to the city in search of the sweetest cherry blossom.

End of Chap 1

* * *

Nellie: Hope you liked it  
Sasuke: ...You made me lick Sakura's cheek.  
Nellie: And? You liked it and you know it.  
Sasuke: -blushes and crosses arms- 

Please review!


	2. Ramen

Hinata ducked under the flaps of the Icharaku Ramen Restaurant. She smiled and blushed as she sat down next to a blond-haired, blue-eyed ninja slurping down noodles. "H-hello, Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen. He immediately saw Hinata and smiled. After he quickly finished his bowl of ramen, he grinned again at the Hyuuga. "Hey, Hinata-chan! Are you hungry? I'll buy you some ramen, and I'll kindly pick up the tab." Naruto smugly said. It felt good to splurge once in a while.

Hinata blushed once more, and then mumbled, "S-sure. Miso ramen sounds g-good right now."

_Nice choice_, thought Naruto as he shouted, "Oi, old man! A bowl of miso ramen for Hinata-chan!" He nodded, and then came back with a nice warm huge bowl of ramen for the raven-haired kunoichi. Right when she was about to take a bite, Sakura came in, panting.

"Must…hide…he…almost found me…" she said between breaths. She then put her head on the counter, exhausted.

Naruto perked up. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down. What happened?"

Sakura picked her head off the table. "I gave him a note saying if he found me, I'd give him something special." Sakura took out a box of little jelly candies. "I made them myself", she proudly said. "But almost as soon as I found a hiding spot, he came and almost found me. So I ran all the way here."

"Who's 'He'?" Hinata asked.

Naruto pondered a bit, and before Sakura answered, he said, "Sasuke."

"What?" came a slightly annoyed voice. Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura's heads turned as they saw Sasuke walk into the restaurant. He sat down next to Sakura and ordered potstickers.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Geez, temme. You surprised us", Naruto sarcastically said.

Sasuke glared at him. "You dinnit even notice me until I came in, stupid."

Sakura shook her head. "No fighting, guys", she informed. "We're in a freaking restaurant." Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

Sasuke blushed a little in embarrassment. "Hmph."

Hinata finally took a bite of her ramen, and she felt like she was in heaven. "Wow, this ramen is wonderful!"

Naruto smiled, then looked at his own bowl. Nothing. He checked his pockets, then his wallet. He groaned. "Nooo, my free ramen coupon…"

Hinata looked up from her bowl and said, "W-we could share mine."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." He grinned, than took his chopsticks and clapped his hands together. "Itaidakimasu!" He took a chopstick-full of ramen, and then noticed one of the strands of ramen was connected to Hinata's.

Hinata noticed this also, and with a blush on her face, put the strand in her mouth and started working on it. Naruto did the same. When their faces were really close, Naruto leaned in to kiss her. Hinata blushed as she felt a nice, tingly sensation as Naruto pressed his lips against hers.

Sasuke cleared his throat, then said, "Can you guys get a room? Seriously…"

"TEMME, YOU BASTARD!!! You just _**had **_to ruin the moment, dinnit you?!?" Naruto screamed, his face red.

Hinata and Sakura laughed as the pleasant evening continued.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
